


The Benefit of Betrayal

by GingerPebble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Betrayal is the way of the Sith, Gen, Life Lessons, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, the evil type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPebble/pseuds/GingerPebble
Summary: “I will never betray you like they did, my master. You have my absolute loyalty.”“If that were true, I would be sorely disappointed in you, my young apprentice.”





	The Benefit of Betrayal

The Jedi temple on Coruscant was still burning. Two days after the massacre of Order 66 and the subsequent declaration of the new Galactic Empire the city was still reeling in shock. A haze of disbelief and terror hung over the citizens and the usually bustling activity of the urban planet was strangely subdued. Everyone struggled to continue on with their normal life, not knowing their strange emotions were caused by the grief and pain, which echoed in the Force. On top of the senate building, high above all others, Darth Sidious stood with his new apprentice by his side, reveling in the sight of the smoke rising from the temple.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen! The legendary Jedi knights, finally paying the price for their treason and their hubris.” His voice sounded gleeful.

Beside him Darth Vader shifted uneasily, then spoke up: “I will never betray you like they did, my master. You have my absolute loyalty.”

“If that were true, I would be sorely disappointed in you, my young apprentice.” Sidious' amused answer to the declaration of loyalty was met with confusion.

“I don't understand. Master, why would you want me to betray you?”

After a moment of silent contemplation, Sidious started to explain: “There comes a time for every Sith apprentice to turn on their master. When he had nothing left to teach me, I killed my master Darth Plagueis, just like he had dealt with his own predecessor before. Under the Rule of Two, no weaker Sith can be allowed to succeed his master,thus we have our own trials. Either the student surpasses his teacher or his treachery fails and he will be disposed of, someone more worthy taking his place. Again and again, the apprentice bests the master. So instead of growing weak in hiding, we prospered in the darkness for a millennium. Thanks to our ways, the Sith have grown stronger and stronger with each generation, while the Jedi stagnated, mired in old traditions and complacent in the belief, that their enemy has been vanquished forever.”

Sensing the agitation of his student, Sidious turned around. The soft smile on his face, so reminiscent of the kind, old politician he had played for so long, stood in sharp contrast to the malevolence in his amber glowing eyes as he fixed his gaze on his apprentice.

“Worry not, my friend. You still have much to learn and I have much to teach you. Nevertheless remember that betrayal is the way of the Sith and it has made us victorious.”

And although lies and deceit had been turned into an art form by the new Emperor, the burning spires of the Jedi temple, empty of life and tainted with the blood of its inhabitants, rose into the sky as a warning and silent testimony to the undeniable truth of this one lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling/grammar corrections and concrit is welcome! Let me know what you think!  
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Star Wars in any way. If I did, that scene would be in the movie and not in a fanfic ;-)


End file.
